


Lumiere, Darling

by acrayonsmile



Series: Big White Lie [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Corniness abound, M/M, PWP, Self-depreciating!Louis, Sex, how do i tag again?, pretend-beta-Louis, waxing lyrical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrayonsmile/pseuds/acrayonsmile
Summary: If we could have stayed in that moment forever, we could have worked out, I think. But, we’ll always have the Tenerife Sea.A prequel of sorts to Big White Lie





	Lumiere, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time I finished Big White Lie and was flooded by an amazing amount of wonderful comments. One comment in particular mentioned Tenerife Sea, and how whenever the commenter heard the song they imagined Louis riding Ed with the sun on his back. Well. That thought spiraled into this story that took me way too long to finish. 
> 
> So, to mimopapel, thank you for the inspiration.
> 
> Also, I'm well aware that the rumors behind Tenerife Sea say that it's for Taylor Swift, but hey, fiction, right?

“Of all the gin joints, in all the world, what are the odds that I walk into yours?” a familiar voice filled his ear. 

“Well, Ed fucking Sheeran, how the hell are you?” Louis downed the last of his current beer and hugged him tightly before calling for another. “What can my fine friend Fernando get you?”

“Vodka on the rocks,” Ed smiled. “I just checked in. What brings you to Tenerife of all places? Thought you preferred Ibiza.”

No, Ibiza is where he was sent, for the party paps and the drunken, playboy narrative. Tenerife was miles away from the sham that had become his reality. Tenerife was safe. 

But he couldn’t very well say that. He couldn’t be honest. 

“Needed to a break,” he shrugged nonchalantly. Not quite a lie, so definitely not something he’d have to scratch himself for.

“From the party scene? Or from your alpha and omega friends? What picture perfect thing are they doing now?”

Louis hid the pang of sadness in his chest with a long swig of beer, “They’re not mine.” _No matter how much I want them to be._ “And I believe they have a wedding to go to? Maybe? I don’t know.” Except that he did. He knew it was Zayn’s cousin’s wedding in Manchester and exactly where they were staying, what suits they were wearing and that the alphas were starting to consider moving forward in their relationship, too.

_Without you. But, why would they even consider you?_

_You’re a beta._

_Why is Ed looking at you for an answer?_ “Sorry, what?” he laughed. “I’m…” he glanced up at the TV behind the bar. “I’m watching…golf.”

“Didn’t know you were into golf.”

“Spend enough time with Liam, Harry and Niall and the curiosity gets the better of you.” The lies came so easily now that even Louis wondered for a moment if it was true.

“You know this is a repeat of the tournament?” Ed smiled, full attention on him. 

“Well, that explains the déjà vu,” he chuckled. “So you never told me what you were doing here.”

Ed’s eyes flickered with something so familiar, the desire for something that he couldn’t have. And he, too, put on a fake smile to match Louis’s and repeated, “Needed a break. Though, I could have also said, ‘hopefully you.’ That’d be more true at the moment.” 

Patting his arm, Ed let his hand linger just long enough to sneak through Louis’s beta barriers and ignite that ache he could so often fight off. Or maybe it was the warmth of the afternoon and just enough humidity that left him on the edge of too hot, even with all the windows open in the beachside hotel bar. Or, maybe, just for a little while, he didn’t want to feel alone. 

“Come on,” Louis slipped his hand into Ed’s; he didn’t give a damn how quickly they had moved. Ed was a friend. He was safe and that meant Louis could pretend that he was, too, “Fernando, send the bill to my room, yeah?” he tipped the rest of his beer back and motioned to the bartender. “See you tomorrow, amigo.”

Ed followed him to the elevator before pushing him to the wall and kissing him absolutely breathless. Shoving his knee between Louis’s took the younger man onto his thigh while their tongues danced to the cricks and creaks of the slow elevator.

Heat softened, guitar made calluses slid under the hem of Louis’s shirt, stroking at his hips and the dip of his back, pulling him close. Louis arched into the redhead with an open wantonness. 

“Ed,” he moaned. “Floor, we’re…floor.”

“Where?” 

“That way,” Louis gasped, stumbling out of the open doors attached to his lips. Desperate to just be touched by a friend, a lover, anyone who didn’t have to sign an NDA first, Louis broke their kiss just to yank Ed’s shirt off while shoving him into the setting sunlight streaming over the bed, climbing onto his lap to press their skin together.

Ed bucked his hips into Louis’s and Louis thought he would just burst into flames. The side of him he kept locked away broke free to beg and plead for this affection—or maybe just the lack of loneliness—to never end. 

“Please,” Louis implored with the biting of Ed’s bottom lip. “Please.”

Taken by something he couldn’t quite place in Louis’s eyes, the beta flipped him onto his back, pressing them together tighter, grinding just a little harder. 

Louis threw his head back, neck exposed, unknowingly, entirely submissive. 

“Gonna make you come in your pants, darling,” Ed’s usually soft voice had a new edge that ripped tiny little whimpers from Louis’s throat. “Gonna use it to open you up for me.”

“Yes, yes,” Louis’s body rolled into Ed’s hips. The pretend-beta had no control of himself. He’d deprived himself of actual, intimate contact for so long that his entire being prickled at finally being touched on the edge of his belly and the bottom of his chest and his sides and the insides of his arms, and, good lord, his nipples were more sensitive than he ever realized, but Ed’s mouth sent that epiphany searing through him like white light behind his eyes. He couldn’t focus on anything, let alone pretending to be a beta.

“Look at you, you’re beautiful like this. Savage and primal and fuck,” Ed rubbed against him harder, thrusting like he was actually inside of him—practicing for when he would be, because that was coming; Louis clearly couldn’t wait, but Ed could. He would draw this out for himself and make Louis come over and over because fuck was he beautiful. 

His words swept across Louis’s skin and it overwhelmed him, he bucked harder, begging, pleading _pleasepleaseplease,_ because he was right there, why, what was wrong with him why couldn’t he—

“Come for me, darling,” Ed growled in his ear and Louis arched as pleasure rocketed out of him and he combusted, stars bursting behind his eyes, body shattering with obedience.

During the full minute (maybe two) it took for him to piece his mind back together, Louis thought vaguely if this is what his heat would feel like and if Ed would be willing to help him should he ever come off his suppressants and go into one. _(Probably not. Who would?)_

When he found himself reconnected with his body, his head was cushioned, his bottoms gone, and there was Ed leaving little kisses delicately all over his body. “You come exquisitely,” he muttered. “The vision of rapture.”

“To make you wax poetically,” he smirked, rubbing his sweat slickened face. 

“I’m not done with you. You know that right?” Ed trailed a hand from his cheek to his neck and down his chest.

“I seem to remember you telling me your plans,” Louis felt fingers sliding through the mess left against his skin. “To open me with—“ his voice jumped an octave when a come-wet finger found his hole. 

“Relax, Lou,” Ed whispered against his lips so he could capture the moan that Louis tried to hide behind them. His fingers were thick and strong and pushing their way between his cheeks, stroking the puckered skin. Louis shuddered, melting into his touch and the thickness of his voice, both of which wrapped around him and sank into his skin like honey.

“Please,” he pleaded against the slick mouth on his. He slid his hands down Ed’s bare sides, needy fingers grasping for his belt and shoving his pants down enough for Ed to kick them off. He stroked Ed’s hard cock; he didn’t have words for how badly he wanted that inside him. “Please!” 

“Please, what? What do you want? You want another finger?” he growled between wet kisses. 

“Want you to fuck me already,” he arched into the second finger prodding into his hole. 

“We need lube—“ the words were barely out of his mouth before Louis spit lewdly into his own hand and spread it over Ed just enough before the actual beta grabbed his wrists in one hand. The redhead noted the daintiness of them as he pinned them to the bed, but Louis’ half-gasped whimper buried the thought with unbridled lust. 

The beta threw one of Louis’s ankles over his shoulder, kissing at the little triangle tattoo on his ankle before pressing himself between those gorgeous ass cheeks. 

“Ed, please!” Louis’s arms shook with want; the omega in him kept them above his head where Ed had left them. 

“Please, what?” he smirked. 

“Fuck me already!” 

Wanting to savor this and telling his partner so, Ed pressed into him slowly to feel every muscle stretch for him. The heat sent sparks up his spine and Louis seemed to tighten around him with every breath, but it was the soft, guttural sounds in his throat that did Ed in. He buried himself in Louis with one hard thrust.

Louis arched off the bed, too full to moan, too tantalized to breathe. He reached for the sheets, anchoring his hot skin to the cool spot beneath his palm. He moved his mouth for all the words he couldn’t say. _More, please, I’ll be so good if you just move, please, I’ll do anything._

Resting his forehead against Louis’s collarbone, Ed gasped for air, hips frozen in the moment, trying to savor this moment. 

Louis grunted, demanding more with an indecent roll of his hips. 

“You couldn’t be more perfect,” Ed sang into his skin; he could hardly blame whoever left scratch marks on Louis’s hips—he gripped him tight; unwilling to leave this perfect ass for longer than it took to thrust back in. “If yours is the last ass I ever fuck, it’d be enough for me, fuck!”

“Oh, stop that, and kiss me,” Louis laughed breathlessly, pulling the redhead’s face to his; this was about feeling good, not more lies from him or Ed. His sweaty hands slid from the back of the beta’s neck to his shoulders, and he shoved him to his back and scrambling to return to that cock. 

But Louis couldn’t see how the setting sun caught him, how it’s rays beat against the curtains to touch him, to kiss his skin and turn the beads of sweat to glitter in this light. Ed did. Ed watched the sun illuminate him like a god.

“Fucking beautiful,” he breathed with what little air the sight of Louis atop him left in his lungs. 

Louis laughed, “You sing your pretty songs with that dirty mouth?”

“My prettiest songs started dirty,” he shoved Louis to the bed and turned him to his hands and knees so the sun could highlight that gorgeous ass one more time. “Sing for me, Lou?”

Louis moaned, long and loud when Ed thrust back into him, fists twisting the sheets like the heat in his belly, beckoning closer and closer to that edge. He didn’t know if he wanted it dance with it more or be engulfed by it.

“Beautiful,” he stroked his sides, hoping Louis knew how fucking beautiful he was.

“You talk too much,” Louis shoved himself to his knees, grabbing for that ginger hair and tugging their mouths together. “Just shut up and fuck me. I’m so close, just fuck me,” he knew what he wanted, and he wanted it now before something or someone came to take it away from him, too. 

Ed slid his hand down Louis’s soft belly, their hips slapping together audibly as he grasped Louis’s cock. And with just a couple strokes, their moans pierced the soft dusk settling around them as they came. 

Louis dizzily fell to the bed with Ed, body still tingling, breathing ragged. He glanced over, but before Ed could utter a word, he hit him with a pillow. “Shut up,” he laughed and threw the covers over them both. 

“I was going to say I should probably buy you dinner now. But, I don’t think I can move.”

“We’ll order breakfast early,” Louis didn’t try to cuddle. It wasn’t in his instincts to want that— _it shouldn’t be. You’re a beta._

Then again, so was Ed, and he still yanked Louis over to the cool spot left on the mattress.

“You’re a cuddler,” he yawned, settling into his warmth. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he warned himself not to get too used to it, but in this moment, it didn't matter. 

“With an ass that good, my darling, I’m holding on to you.”

Louis nearly snorted, “You didn’t write all those love songs, did you? You foul-mouthed git.”

“Is that a challenge?” Ed murmured into the soft hairs on the side of his neck.

“Take it as you will.”

Which may have played a hand in how Louis woke up to the warmth of the morning, the salty air of the Tenerife Sea, and a melodic humming. 

_“Lumiere, darling…”_


End file.
